Vehicles are provided with a shift system that is operable to select or shift gears of a vehicle transmission. The shift system may be mounted to a vehicle steering column and is operatively connected to the vehicle transmission through a control mechanism. Vehicle packaging constraints may lead to interference with the shift system. Furthermore, packaging of the shift system may present difficulties in servicing the shift system.